


Barefoot Muse 赤足缪斯

by Glacier, velvetcadence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, De-aged Charles, Fisting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shota, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据一个梗而写：“Charles被变小了。Erik被迷得神魂颠倒，难以将手从这样的Charles身上柔软光滑的皮肤移开。Charles无比顺从，信任Erik，因为Raven告诉过他Erik是他长大之后最亲近的朋友。如果Erik这样夺走了Charles的第一次就最好了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barefoot Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912022) by [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> V女神的又一篇未成年AU。不能接受请勿入。喜欢的请给我KUDO或者评论吧XD

这感觉精妙绝伦，当我将你的身体铺展在棉质床单上，令你含苞欲放，任我摆布。我对小男孩并无兴趣，但对于你，我的爱人，我会以一切方式来拥有你。你犹如羔羊般信赖一切。这是你童年经历的投射么，我好奇？抑或这些细小的颤抖是出于恐惧？不必害怕，我低语着，一边用嘴唇贴着你肚脐的上方逡巡。对我你无需害怕。

我细碎的亲吻令你发痒。当我将它们洒满你的躯体，你大笑起来，而当我轻戳你的肋下，你试着扭动摆脱，正如你往常做的那样。你喘息着，当我的舌尖轻弹你的乳头，因为这下流的舔动而睁大了双眼。我着你望着我，那试图挣脱，试图退缩的模样。

会痛吗？我一边问，一边转向看另外一边，用手指轻柔地捻弄。你摇了摇头。怪怪的，你说。  
但是舒服吧？  
……是的。

我轻吹你湿漉漉的前端，从你的体内挤出一声尖叫。我可以整晚都这么做。我可以观望着你仅仅因为如此就扭动翻滚，因为快感而困惑，仅仅因为如此微弱的碰触。但这并非我今晚的计划。

你这年龄已经感受过射精的快意了吗，Charles？当我轻缓地将指尖划过你的铃口顺着柱身往下滑动的时候，是否诱导出了某些东西呢？这是什么？啊，大概你已经感受过了。我一向喜欢你的睾丸在我手中的重量，被稀疏毛发覆着，当你兴奋的时候变得沉甸甸。对于此刻的它，我的喜好丝毫不减，它更小些，更光滑些，比起我认识的那个长大成人后的你。

你愿意让我分开你的双腿，让我的双手在你柔软的腿根上舒展吗？我的甜言蜜语足以令你摆出我想要的姿势。

Erik，你开口，诚挚地微颤起来。嘘，我不容置疑地出声，在你小小阴茎的低端亲吻。你的双手不知该何处安放，在攥紧床单和抓住我的肩头之间摇摆不定。我引导你的手腕按在你的胸口，让你爱抚着自己，伴随着我在你阴茎的头部落下一吻。这碰触对于你宛若电流。你的大腿在我的手掌之中抽搐。嘘，嘘，我的爱。你要我把你铐在床上吗？

不——不要……

嘘，没关系的。你只是在学习。我今晚会非常彻底地教导你。

看着我，当我从根部握住你的性器，并用舌尖描画你的长度。看着，我的嘴唇在其顶端合拢，舌头在其上打转吸吮，吸吮——

你精液的味道立即充盈了我的舌面。我该如何形容？比我习惯的滋味要更淡一些，量也更少一些，但我没什么可抱怨的。你眼中的惊奇使我感到满满的骄傲和心满意足，欣然饮下你余下的琼浆。你看上去柔若无骨，慵懒倦怠地栖于我的床上。

我再一次吻你，在你的双腿之间，然后抬起身子亲吻你的嘴唇，将你自己的味道舔进你的口中。你没有任何抱怨地承受我的唇舌，你这漂亮的小东西，甚至还用你的舌尖轻触我的，有如一场玩乐的嬉戏。

我藉着你折叠的身姿，顺势将手指沾满了油液。你没有意识要发出疑问，当我将它涂满你小穴周围之时你也没有丝毫瑟缩。你在读我的想法吗，Charles？你能看到我今晚对你的计划吗？

不管你做好了怎样的准备，当我的拇指攻陷了你的身体，刺入一个指节的时候，你还是发出了一声惊呼。上帝啊你里面真是炙热，如此紧，比我曾经熟悉的你更加紧致。我喜欢成为你的第一个男人，第二次。等你回到了真实的年纪我会洋洋自得，那时候你将能完全地承受我，而我可以猛地挤入并毫无怜惜地用力干你。至于此时此刻，我会小心翼翼，不会逼你太过也不会把你撑得太满，因为我喜欢这样甜蜜地获取你的贞操，Charles，当你像这般年少，温柔，而天真。

你有没有像这样摸过自己？我发问，指尖在你神圣的皱褶处打转。  
不，从来没有。  
你会喜欢的，我保证。这是种不同的快感，Charles。你甚至可能会有点过于喜欢，我面上带着了然于心的坏笑。

没用什么能够阻止我将手指塞进你身体特殊的那处。你喘息着，在床上拱起身体，抓紧我的肩头仿佛那是救命稻草。那是——你努力想说些什么，但却说不出话来。我微笑，亲吻你的下颌。你喜欢这样吗？喜欢？想要我再来一次吗？  
   
我把我们俩摆成侧卧的姿势，让我更方便地拥你入怀。我让你的头靠在我的臂弯，花了一辈子那么久的时间将你的额发从脸前拨开。你是如此美丽，Charles，美得令我心痛。尽管你就在这儿，我还是无比想念你。

我的手沿着你的侧面向下滑动，栖息在你剧烈起伏的腹腔，然后将你的腿抬高搭在我的腿上。这样我可以继续将两根手指在你的体内摸索，那里如此紧致，并且不停地摩擦你的敏感点。

当我按照你喜欢的方式玩弄你时，你呜咽起来。我是你身体的专家，Charles。你没有一寸是我不了解的，从你膝盖的质感到你屁股上的小窝儿，再到你背后的雀斑。我知道你脑袋后面一个藏着的疤痕，也知道该用怎样精确的角度来操干你。我知道当你高潮之时身体的弧度。

就是这样的弧度。如此美妙，如此甜蜜。当你射完之后我把它全部舔净，此外还用舌尖在你的后穴轻轻打转。如果我今晚有这个爱好的话，我会舔你的那里。抑或……或许我还是会这么做，不过是在等我自己射了之后。你握着我性器的手儿是如此柔软如此娇小，怯生生的，因为润滑和汗液而濡湿。我用一只手指引着你的双手，教你在每一次撸动的时候微微扭转角度。你学得很快，很快我就操着你的手掌，急着释放。

我在你生涩的技巧之下裂成碎片，但我无比感激地接受了你嘴唇的亲吻。你带领我躺回床上，窝在我的臂弯。我嗅着你，年轻的甘甜气息，像牛奶一般清新。哈。别以为我没看见你偷偷舔了舔手心。放松点，亲爱的，来舔舔我手上的精液。之后，等我恢复体力，我会舔进你的身体，直到你能够承受我三根手指。我会一边填满你一边操你的大腿根部，让你为此而高潮。

我向你保证。


	2. Chapter 2

现在如何，我的爱？你在阳光下与被月色笼罩之时一样美丽。你的雀斑显得更加明晰，并且我能够看到你皮肤上如同蜜桃绒毛似的细小汗毛映着辉光。我喜欢你蜷在我怀中小小的模样，喜欢你把脚屈起来搭在我的掌心。两个樱桃般的红印标记了我的吻，两个细小的牙印藏在你棉质内裤之下。两个只存在于我俩之间的小秘密，而其余的秘辛我则深埋于你的唇瓣和蜜穴里边。

当我轻戳你那里，你收紧了，因为昨夜的扩张而依旧敏感。疼吗？我问。不，你回答，已经开始迎合我手指的动作。你是个天生的尤物，我惊叹于此。你是欲望的造物。你身体的每一个原子都将我吸引向你，你还能是别的什么？这就是你和我之间的科学规律，我爱你，到极深深处，到最宽与最高的极限——

不许笑，我逗着你，尽管我的手指在你的肋部不住震颤。我努力说甜言蜜语，得到的就是这个吗？  
我没有想到你用手掌捧起了我的脸，那双手虽然小却无比坚定，而你脸上的微笑与我曾见过的无数次笑容别无二致。Erik，你开口，突然空气变得沉重起来，我随即记起那些你曾从我内心深处激发出来的所有积极向上的东西，灵魂悸动不已。即便你的身体和心灵都变小了，你依然能够触动我最为核心的部分。

起来，我拉住你，我的小猫咪需要洗个澡。你大笑着推了一把我的肩膀；当你不肯挪动的时候我热情地拍了你的屁股令你惊喘出声。我用夸张的动作掀开被单，把你抱了起来。我只这么抱过你一次，那时候你醉了，而我笨手笨脚，着迷于那沿着脖颈一直烧到你胸前的红晕。当时你用鼻尖轻蹭着我的颈窝，正如你此刻所做的一样。尽管我想念那个成熟的你，但现在这样也挺讨人喜欢的。

我把你抱到大理石的洗手台上放下，在你颤抖的同时我的手沿着你柔软的大腿内侧向下滑动，一边放着热水一边在你的唇上落下亲吻。再一吻，吻上你的耳朵尖，只为了听见你的惊叫。最后一吻，到你挺立的乳尖，然后水放好了，整个浴室都充满了蒸汽。

我让你贴在我的胸口，当热水在我们周围打旋。我抬起你的手，望着水珠从你的手臂滴下。真小啊，我低语着，这么小的一个容器却掌握了整个世界。  
你抵着我的老二磨蹭，那里依然硬挺着，因为晨勃以及你的亲吻。我把手指滑进你的体内，把你从里面清理干净，直到你对着寂静的空气发出喘息。求你，你说。求求你，Erik。

你求我的样子非常美丽，我开口。但我想的是更好的事情。  
剩下的洗澡过程草草了事。我帮你仔细地擦洗身体，但绝对不会太用力，我如此饥渴地想要把你洗干净带回床上。我刚刚想起了昨晚做出的承诺。

你知道什么是舔缘吗，Charles？我问你。你摇摇头，尽管这问题的答案很容易从我脑海中窥探而得。让我展示给你。

在床上，我根据自己的喜好帮你摆好姿势：双膝跪着，将一个枕头塞在你的胸下，让你收紧的小洞展现给我。你在颤抖，亲爱的。嘘，不必害怕。  
我不是害怕，你低语着。  
那就只是欲火焚身了？我戏弄你，凑上前去舔进你的小穴，就在你刚要开口回答的时候。取而代之的是溢出口的呻吟，和无法自抑的喘息。尽管还如此年轻，你的身体已经明了该如何伴着肉体的愉悦而舞蹈。我喜爱看着你摆动的臀部那牛奶般滑润的肌肤，喜爱你的曲线和小腰窝儿是如何邀请我的嘴唇前去膜拜。

当我抽出手指吮吸的时候，我喜欢看着你空虚而收紧的样子。当我再次触碰你，你像猫儿一样叫出声来，我将手指推进到一个指节埋在你的体内。我让我的舌头继续探寻，把你玫瑰色的褶皱用唾液润湿，然后再次舔进你里面。现在两根手指了，伴随着悠长而缓慢的舔弄，从你的身体里诱导出一阵阵呻吟。如果我可以，我会让你能够容纳我的三根手指。

也许我高估你了，Charles，当我用手环住你的柱身，你立刻像箭一样射了我满手，喷溅出美味的种子。没关系的。如果这能让你继续对我敞开，我并不会为此哀叹，并且当我把你的精液抹遍你大腿内侧之时，你看上去惊人地堕落而绮丽。

一起，像这样，我劝诱你，一边把自己挤进你的腿根之间。没什么能比少年紧致的腿根包裹住你的阴茎更美妙，希腊先贤曾这么说过，不同于他的嘴。就这样，我能感觉到我的勃起在你肌肤上、贴着你的睾丸底部摩擦抽动。完美无缺。

你觉得，你能容纳我三根手指吗，Charles？你呜咽着，嘴巴张大，筋疲力尽地喘息。我分不清这画面是属于波提切利笔下的安琪儿，抑或是一位娼妓。我知道你比任何圣举都要来得甜蜜，又和任何罪孽一般需要诅咒。但你包裹住我手指的样子值得一切神灵的惩戒。

我用我的老二干你的腿根，一边用手指操你的后穴，你喜欢这样，你喜欢被填满被使用，喜欢成为我的，你爱我，Charles，只爱我，告诉我——

我射在你一团糟的大腿上，因为释放而喘着粗气。你心满意足而昏昏欲睡，在我的身边，你的嘴唇被吻得鲜红而弯起。我吻了你，最后一次，然后合上双眼用鼻尖轻蹭你的脖颈。


	3. Chapter 3

今天早晨我看见你踮着脚试图够到书架的顶层。我想要攥住你纤细的双腕，毫不怜惜地享受快感，让我的勃起从你背后挤入，把你撞到层层书脊上，我的手环住你的前胸，一边用力操进你温暖的甬道。我知道你知道我在那儿，尽管我已经努力隐藏自己。我总是想要你，以各种各样难以说出口的方式，但当我停下来呼吸的时候，这一种独特的方式令我心生愧意。

你在我伤痕遍布的双手之下显得如此脆弱，你的蝴蝶骨宛如双翼，覆着薄薄的乳白肌肤。然而你却可以用一个思绪将我完全毁灭。

晚上我让你坐在我的膝头，给我读你的书籍。小说，课本……什么都行，只要我能一直这么抱着你。我从来……从来没有抱过一个孩子。而Charles，当我望着你在厨房的料理台上吃东西，小而精美的你，你的头发在耳边打着卷儿犹如小天使一般，我猛然感到除了想要得到你的渴望之外别无所求。

对于我自己，我曾经只了解一样东西，那就是我的愤怒。但连那个——连那个你都不费吹灰之力地融解了它。现在我心中唯一的光明就是对你全然的赤诚。你必须知道这一点。必须。

你沉沉地压在我的大腿上。你的脚十分细巧，我亲爱的。它们柔软，当我用指甲滑过你脚底的时候还很怕痒。我之前就经常好奇，你幼小的时候该是什么样子，那莓果般鲜艳的红唇，海蓝色的眼眸，对于邪恶的事物毫无抵抗之力。

Erik，你开口。不要悲伤。  
我亲吻你的颈背。自从你低下头看书的那一刻，我的视线就没离开过那里。你停下了朗读的声音，如此轻易地沉迷于其他的世界。不，你说道。我依然在你的身边。然后你转过头望向我，带着那样的微笑令我忍不住用脸贴上你的面颊。

我又硬了，这并不令我惊讶。你的热度和重量足够让我想念你肌肤的紧致和柔滑。我想要再次操进你的大腿根，伴着你在我身下拱起的姿态而高潮。或者是你在我的身上，一次又一次地抵住我。我喜欢你叹息的样子，喜欢你眼睛失焦、学着像码头的妓女一般呻吟出声。我喜欢这种对比：你带着那副唱诗班男孩的风姿，天使般的棕色卷发却粘在汗湿绯红的脸颊上，你的下身紧紧夹着我的手指。

哦，但我还没尝过你嘴唇的盛宴呢。你想试点新花样么？我问。  
是什么？  
是好东西。先亲亲我这里。我指了指我的嘴唇。  
啾。然后呢？

再亲亲我，但要亲这里。我平静地对上你的视线，一边拉开了裤子的拉链。我的性器还软着，但已经充满了欲望。你惊讶地张大嘴巴，着迷地看着它逐渐胀大。

我能不能——  
可以。碰吧。

你的手裹住了我，小心翼翼，带点儿迟疑。我用手指抱住你的手，轻轻捏了捏。你看，它并没那么脆弱。一道用力的挤压使得一滴前液从顶端溢出来，我诱使你亲吻那里。你撅起嘴唇轻啄着它。

再多一点，亲爱的。你在睫毛之下挑起眼帘望我，用嘴含住了整个头部，已经知道把牙齿藏好了，我聪明的男孩。用舌尖来回舔，我指导你，手搭在你脑后的一绺卷发上。

感觉好吗？你问，在我的膝头露出取悦的语气。  
很好。我确信地说，轻抚着你后背柔滑的肌肤。你做得很好，我的爱。我的话语令你像朵鲜花一般绽放开来，我指尖触及的肌肤变得粉红。在我俩之间所做过的一切淫秽、下流的事情之中，却是我的赞美让你脸红得最厉害。为何如此呢，我好奇，当我幻想着把你操进床垫、用力到可能会弄疼你的时候，你连眼睛都不眨一下，但却因为我的小小夸奖而无比害羞。

你再次弯下头，湿湿地吸吮着尖端，我快感的一半是来源于看着你好奇地探索我在你口中的滋味和质感。真妙，可爱的Charles，我低语着，让你再吞得更深一些。


	4. Chapter 4

当我十三岁的时候我被剥夺了一切。我失去了所有：我的权利，我的尊严，我的人格。Eisenhardt是我双亲赐予的高贵姓氏，钢铁般的心，钢铁般的意志；在Klaus Schmidt的办公室中它被一颗子弹轻而易举地终结。当时我尚未意识到，那个姓Eisenhardt的男孩在那儿已经死去了。我的确失去了一切，但在Schimidt的手中，在那贫瘠的物质生活里，我也得以脱胎换骨。变得更加愤怒，更加渴求，面对无数难以名状的困难时更加无畏。

当我逃离他牢笼之时，我给了自己一个新的名字。并非为了改头换面。我无意遗忘过去，然而一旦我有机会掌控自己的未来，我就像用矿石提炼钢铁一般重塑了自己。你我初遇之时，我已是经受多年历练的产物，习惯于以狂怒作为武器，心灵因为冷酷的仇恨而坚硬。

我不是说我恨你，Charles。我永不会这么说。但我的确生你的气，而你那哀怨的呜咽并不能改变你犯傻的事实。我几乎已忘记激烈的情绪是如何影响我的力量；已太久没有迷失其中。

你继续固执己见，而我将对你不再温柔。那句话是怎么说的？懈怠了棍子，惯坏了孩子？如果我惩罚你，那都是为了你好。坏孩子应当学到教训，而疼痛是让人留下记忆的最好方法。  
（记好，我的小Erik，Schimidt曾在某次将烟蒂按在我大腿根部的时候这么说过，我这么做只是为了你好。）

为何挣扎？又为何不听话？我对你很失望，Charles。别再拽那对手铐了。我把你绑在床上是有原因的。流泪也不会给你带来任何好处；我知道你不是真心的。你的每一滴眼泪都并非出于悔过，而是源于沮丧。我了解你。别再这么做了，躺好，你这傻东西。

（Schmidt曾将我绑于小床上。让我独自度过一天又一天。而这是他最为仁慈的几种惩罚之一。）

当我在床边坐下的时候你开始安静下来。我粗重而缓慢地呼吸，胸膛一起一伏。这种愤怒十分熟悉，但我很久没有感受过这么……这么强烈，这么发自肺腑，抑或这么难以控制的感情。与你共度的人生令我变得柔软。这全怪你，愚蠢的男人，但更应责备的人是我。

我不蠢，你开始抗议起来。我用手指在你的脚踝处绕圈，用力地捏下去直到你生气地抿紧了嘴唇。我一定会留下淤青吧，并且一定会后悔这个举动，但是哦！你实在太令我恼火了！

我的怒意已难用言语形容。我只能像对待孩童一般将你拉到我的膝头，报复性地打上你的屁股。

第一个巴掌令你颤抖地埋进枕头里。那声音令人餍足，令人神清气爽。你的脚趾蜷了起来，但我深知你绝非经受不住此举。第二下的时候，你咬紧了牙关阻止了即将出口的尖叫。我把你按在原处不动，张开手掌轻按你的腰背，揉按你柔肤之上小小的凹窝儿。你在我手下挣扎，却并非出于本意，而只是坚持原则。

如果你真的反对这一切的话，你可以入侵我的大脑，将它全部终结。

但你没有。你的臀肉在第五下之后有韵律地收紧起来，皮肤已微微发红。这真是不公平，每一次拍击都使你越发吸引我；每个令你皮肤震颤的巴掌都让我的双眼贪婪地逡巡于全身，我想要用舌尖品尝你的腰窝，你臀间的细缝。我想要铭记你每一次颤抖的姿态，记住热情的红晕染上你后颈而产出的、最为摄人心魄的粉红。

每一击都令我的怒火逐渐熄灭，直到心中只剩下控制欲。而每一击也使你变得更加顺从，更加温柔。甚至，更有歉意。（十八。十九。二十。我停在了一个合适的数字。）这样好多了。好太多了，亲爱的。

嘘，我安抚地开口，让你侧躺下来，用指腹擦干你的泪水。你不满的情绪退却了，只剩下平稳的呼吸。我在你身边躺下，耐心地，我的怒意清扫一空，而你还在低声抽泣着，小小的声音伴随着身体轻微的颤动。你的思绪试探性地轻触我的脑海，像是覆在玻璃门上一只温暖的手掌。我放你进来，将你引入得来不易的宁静心绪之中，挥开那些曾经的愤怒和担忧，让你看见那里强烈的爱意；正是这爱情让我蜕变成如今的我，只为你。

你终究还是平静了下来。我把你的裤子全部拉下，将你的性器握在手中，玩弄着你的包皮，看着你努力抑制住在床单上磨蹭的冲动。我可以含住你那里，用手指操你直到你求我，你觉得那样很丢脸而我觉得美味异常。或者更妙的是我可以亲吻你的臀部，如果你表现好的话，我甚至还会乐意用舌头侵占你。

我会表现好的，Erik，你许诺着，顶上我的手掌。我发誓不会再犯傻了。我只是想帮忙而已。

你高估了自己的定力，Charles，但我接受你的道歉。沉默地，我把你翻转成趴着的姿势，将你的手铐从床头解开，小心地轻吻你泛红的肌肤。我用舌头描摹你腰间的凹陷，当你呻吟出声的时候我又吻上你的穴口。你能感觉到我有多么渴望你吗，亲爱的？如果可以的话我简直想让你永远待在我的床上。

鉴于你早前的无礼，我用浅浅的抽插撩拨你，只是舌尖迅速的舔弄和拍打。我脸侧和下巴的胡茬刮到了你，但你依然沉迷于快感之中，你这贪得无厌的尤物。你下身肉感的扭动使你在我的舌尖与床单之间来回挺动，当你在我身下的呻吟几乎连成一片，我舔得更深一些，寻找总能让你因欢愉而凝滞的那个点。

你穴肉的松弛鼓舞了我，很快我也脱下裤子，拉出我坚硬的阴茎。你转过脸，用眼角偷瞄我，正是这幅画面将我送上顶峰：你高潮之后嫣红而放纵的侧颜，卷曲的发丝被汗水浸湿，而嘴唇被自己咬得鲜红欲滴。

我把欢愉的证据洒在你柔嫩的臀瓣上，望着它缓缓流入裂缝之中。我的拇指及时扒开那里，看见一滴液体滑进洞口，那不是很美吗？假如我用阴茎完全占有你，从里面将你标记成我的。

当我抬头的时候，你已经开始打盹，无疑这一天累坏了。我在你的脸颊落下一吻，在你的耳边呢喃爱语，用指腹摩挲你的蝶翼般的肩胛骨，直到确信你已睡着。睡眠中的你就如恩底弥翁一般迷人，而我拉上窗帘，这样月光就不能瞥见你的容颜，不能将你夺走。你是我的，终将如此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恩底弥翁:月女神Selene 所爱的俊美的青年牧羊人


	5. Chapter 5

_我一直在想，亲爱的，_ 我淡淡地开口， _两根手指齐根埋进你炙热的秘境，我想要操你。_  
 _想一想，Charles。我将终于把阴茎埋进你体内，把你干得又好又爽，_ 我说着，看着你脸颊的红晕蔓延到后颈。我知道，我这样太糟糕了，但我真的很喜欢你宛如处子一般飞红了脸的样子，而这仅需我几句粗俗的下流话罢了。有时候即便是我在你耳边呢喃的甜言蜜语也能让你脸红得更为厉害。这比以前更加容易，鉴于此刻的你是如此年轻而不谙世事，你目前为止所知的一切就只有母亲的冷漠和继父带来的噩梦。而我认识的那个Charles，他的心智与我相匹，挖苦人的能力也势均力敌，总是挑起一侧自大的眉梢，俏皮的舌头舔过自己的下唇。

我立即反应过来，把这个念头藏进我思维的厚厚墙壁之中。我开始把你和他看作独立的个体了，但说到底，你们实为一人。毕竟，你仍是 _我的_ Charles，只是具有不同的外表而已。只不过失却了那些记忆，也因此失却那些压倒我们多年的艰难苦痛。

 _行吗？_ 我问你，让我的指尖稍稍停歇，轻柔地抵在你体内鼓胀的那一点。我将你保持在高潮的边缘，让你甜蜜地包裹住我的三根手指，我可以在一秒之内令你释放——说出来，Charles，而我将悉听尊便。

当你轻声吐出同意的低吟，我将手指用力捅了进去，令你身子往床单里一沉。你发出的声音真是淫荡，既像是喘息又像是呻吟。你看上去被快感的电流击溃，如同闪电袭击了你的每一道神经，而你只能努力抵抗骤然流窜于你脊椎中的绝妙张力。这幅景象真是精妙绝伦。你腰背处的肌肉在我的掌下收紧；我亲吻你苍白肩头的双翼，低语着，这就对了，我亲爱的好男孩。

你几乎是融化进了床单里，我让自己沉溺于你臀部细微的颤动之中。用手指抚弄你的臀缝，在那儿残留着我的吻痕，我将手指陷进你臀瓣的弧线之中，看着那里留下指印。你被弄坏了，亲爱的，我带着不止一点儿自大的情绪心想。

 _我现在该如何占有你呢，我低声开口。你是趴着？还是躺着？还是让你骑在我的膝盖上？_ 我一边盘算着，一边拉下裤子去拿润滑剂。我用干净的手指埋进你的发丝，将你拉进一个深吻。我就喜欢你这个样子，在我身下柔若无骨，如同最纯净的钢铁一般任我折迭。 _怎么样，亲爱的？_

 _你喜欢怎样都行，_ 你终于回答我，当我咬上你下唇的时候张开了唇瓣。你美妙的呻吟足以刺激我；我在你的下颌处轻咬一口，重新跪坐好身姿。你大腿后侧的肌肤宛如丝绸，分布杂乱的红痕，我一边欣赏着它们一边将你的腿往上推，暴露出你的阴茎和小小的粉红洞口。

你的腹部依然沾着湿黏的精液。我很想要舔净你，你这下流的东西，但我更喜欢当我最终占有你时你向我敞开、充满淫欲的样子。我把自己的阴茎握在手中，让顶端轻吻着你的穴口，一面向里推进一面望着你双眼大睁的模样。

天啊你里面真是火热。你的手抓紧我的胳膊，指甲在皮肤上留下小小的月牙。 _疼吗，Charles？疼的话一定要告诉我。_  
 _我——不，但是——_

我又进去了一点。你的四肢在我身下僵住，而我屏住呼吸，阴茎跳动着想要释放。我疯狂地想要操进你的体内，无视你眼中的泪水。但我没有，而是握住你的性器，轻轻揉弄起来，鼓励你的勃起，让你回复坚硬。我用拇指刷过你的铃口，以你喜欢的方式，随着每一次套弄而插入你的身体。

Erik！你叫出声来，我把你往下拉了一点，让你和我下身紧贴，把你的膝盖推到胸口。鉴于我们新的生理差异，这是全新的学习过程，但我仍然知道如何操你的精确角度，就如我知道该如何呼吸一般。

我的节奏奇慢无比，这与我们的初次截然相反。曾经的第一次，你我都因为酒精和彼此的味道而熏然欲醉，你那时候也很紧，但并非处子。你是我怀中的成年男性，一个势均力敌的个体，能够承受自己渴求的粗暴操弄。而面对如今作为男孩的你，我只想给你应得的温柔性爱。我从未问过你是谁教导了你关于性行为的知识，但我能看出那个人留给你的阴影依然残留于你眼底。

我不想要这样。我想要你永不从我的触碰中挣脱。我想要你主动寻求，像我渴求你一般渴求我，我想要你释放自己、自由追求自己的渴望。我希望性爱对你来说是种欢愉，而不是你曾以为的惩罚。

 _Charles，我的爱，_ 我诱导着你，把你揽入怀中，嗅闻你颈部美妙的气息。你在我耳边喘息，思绪缠绕上我的思绪，如同你缠绕着我的身体一般。当你学会该如何通过挤压体内的肉棒获取快感的那一刻，我立即意识到了；我震惊于这种快感，不得不停下动作，挑起你的下巴给予一个深深的，沉醉的亲吻。

我们分开喘着粗气。我将你的脸捧在手中，开始激烈地抽插起来。作为一个爱人，你无与伦比：敏感，有直觉，忠于本能。这是你生来便会的舞蹈，而我只是在简单地引导。你做得太好了。

当你整个甬道开始挤压我的时候，我几乎难以呼吸，被你的一举一动而征服，我的身体只不过是你脚下俯首听命的牲畜。我忍不住射了，呻吟堵在你肿胀的唇间，而我的欢愉在你张开的唇齿间回响。

许久之后，当我拔出去的时候，你皱了皱眉。我全身有些酸痛，但跟你那里的肿胀想必无法相提并论。我用一根手指小心翼翼地绕着它打转，但我没发觉任何问题，没有擦伤，只有令人着迷的温热和潮湿。

你因为我的查探而不耐烦起来，用双腿箍上我的腰，我别无选择，只能躺回你的身边。你昏昏欲睡，身体在歌唱而头脑已沉重。我也有同感，疲倦压倒了我的思绪，掩盖了其他一切感官。我好不容易才把被子盖到我俩身上。但这劳累只是必要的恶而已。

等安顿好之后，我将你拉近我，感觉你的心脏在我的手掌下跳动，我强烈地确信，我们俩是同一灵魂的两面而已。  
我只会有一个灵魂伴侣，而那个人是你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 必要的恶necessary evil:  
> something that is unpleasant or undesirable but is needed to achieve a result


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻完了~感谢大家的喜爱>

没有什么能比我的手消失在你贪婪小穴里的景象更为美妙绝伦。我将手指挤进你的身体，刚硬而不容置疑，而你向我敞开，将我吐纳。前四根手指顺畅地进入了，在唾液和润滑剂的帮助之下，你臀间的小洞被撑得很开。你感到我指节的突破，战栗起来，我一直用低语的呢喃和悄声的鼓励软化你，直到你拱起的腰背平复下去，

 _真棒，_ Charles，我说着，用另一只手轻抚你的后腰，在你的腰窝上打着圈儿摩挲。这是你身上我最喜欢的部位之一，肌肉上这些小小的凹陷和沟纹，邀我的视线和指尖前去触碰。 _亲爱的，亲爱的，_ 我夸赞着你 _，你对我真好，现在再张开一点点。_

你承受我拳交的姿态是如此优雅动人，我难以自抑地在你的肩胛洒遍细碎的吻。我手掌全部进入了，而你如钳一般紧紧夹住我的手腕。我停住了，等待你身体的指令，你的肋部随着急促的呼吸浅浅起伏。 _嘘，现在，嘘。告诉我你的感觉，Charles。_

哦……你呻吟着，思绪混合了疼痛与情欲，我手部感到的压力精美无比。我能感觉到你在颤抖，难以承受我的触碰，当我断断续续移动手指的时候你啜泣起来，尽管动作轻微但仍能让你从最深处震颤。我舔过你小穴的洞口，那里被撑得这么开这么湿，这湿滑只为我。床上有一摊湿漉漉的痕迹，来自你小小阴茎顶端溢出的前液。

我从没见过你如此娇小的样子，亲爱的，蜷在我俩king-size大床的中央，被我的手腕操得完全敞开。我不明白为什么之前我们没这么做过。我知道你喜欢我的手。从美学角度来讲，我想，是很令人愉悦的：修长的手指，强壮的手掌，若非此生，这双手的主人也许会是一个艺术家。不过我知道你对它们的喜爱主要是源于它们的所作所为，而非它们的外表。这双手熟练而灵巧，能修好你这可恶城堡中许多古旧损坏的物件；在寒冷的日子里可以帮你暖手；以及无论何时触碰你的时候，都充满爱意。

跟你此时的小手相比，它们显得大多了。当你与我手指交缠时则更为明显，你挤压着我的手，如同你下身夹紧我手腕的动作一般。这奇异可笑之处是多么美丽——作为掠夺者的我，却被我自己的器件所困。

你的大腿因为一直抬高而微微轻颤。我等待着，让你的小洞不住地夹紧我的手腕。我没有阻止你套弄自己的阴茎，因为我的手指开始因为拳交的姿势而酸痛，但是哦，我亲爱的，你看上去是多么美丽啊，薄汗覆在你的颈窝，红晕泛至后背，完全意义上地任我摆布。

我扭动了一下，只是一点点，只是为了看你的反应，而此举发出的泥泞声响淫荡无比。我望着快感从你的后背荡漾至后颈；你脊柱的曲线向前拱起，脚趾蜷曲，高潮席卷了你的身体令你全身都在挤压着我。我几乎也为此射了出来。几乎。

当我拔出手的时候你低吟了一声，你深深地、急促地喘气，双眼蒙上一层雾蒙的色彩。我现在可以对你为所欲为，而你绝不会反抗。就这样，我想要你的嘴，想要你的双唇鼓胀、而并非只出于亲吻和咬住嘴唇的呻吟。然而，此刻的你因为快感而毫无知觉，当我揽起你的脖子引向我的阴茎时，你的头只是懒洋洋地歪着。

一幅画面闪过我的脑海，我看到自己用之前拿来操你的那只手握紧了性器，让我射精。我硬得几乎无法思考，此刻只想释放，所以我默不作声地跪下，双膝分别压在你胸口两侧。我用床头板支撑住自己，对着你沉醉余韵中的景象自慰；当我射精的时候，液体溅上了你的脸颊，你张开的口中，在你锁骨中间积成一小滩。你正把唇间的湿热舔净，而我射出最后一股，继续心甘情愿地成为你迷蒙双眼、你餍足微笑的奴隶。


End file.
